conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Proxima Centauri
Hi, Proxima Centauri! I would normally give you a long generic welcome message full of links, but I have a feeling you aren't interested. It is nice to know that your one edit so far has been a beneficial one, changing "Youtube" to "YouTube", and it's about time somebody from Liberpedia responded to our Declaration of War… By the way, WTF is Conservapedia? This is the true Conservative Wiki! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 14:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Best Frienemies? Hi. I saw that you made another helpful edit to the SOPA page… I appreciate it, but don't understand. Why are you helping a Conservative site? Aren't you a flaming liberal? Also, would you like to debate? I'll be on the wiki's chat… 03:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) You and I both oppose SOPA so we can work together there. I'm not getting into a war with you and you shouldn't get into a war with me. If I ever have reason to block you on Liberapedia or you have reason to block me here Wikia Central will have a record of it. That could cause problems for the person blocked throughout Wikia. Proxima Centauri 08:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I wouldn't vandalize your wiki or do anything to get blocked. The whole "war" idea was really just meant to excite the wiki's few members and draw more. I really meant it as a way to get people to write more pages n' such. Pretty much the same way you treat Conservapedia, from what I've seen. 15:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If you'd still like to debate, there's a button to enter the chat on your profile page--right side. You may wanna bring some friends as I'm recruiting some fellas. 03:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mitt Romney Well, being that you're liberal, I don't see why you'd have a problem with our nominee being "liberal" like you claim he is. I understand that Barack Obama has never once in his life changed his mind on anything, and that he is the perfect creation sent down from God to lead us into the promise land, but I'd be more than happy with Governor Romney becoming President Romney. Thank you. 00:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Holy Jesus Crap, this place is crazier than Conservapedia! (There was no need to remove this edit by Mectrixctic) Proxima Centauri 08:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) About your friend Unfortunately, a user who I presume to be one of your friends from Liberapedia violated enough policy rules to get blocked for one year. 04:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Debate This is a reply to debating points I put here. Proxima Centauri 10:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Your questions will be hard to answer, as their premise is false. However, I will attempt to answer your frivolous requests if you would in turn explain to me why you guys at Liberapedia are obsessed with religious issues. #Again, the premise is false. The map of your so-called "Bible Belt" displays several states in which I've visited on numerous occasions. There, I saw racial minorities and even homosexuals living happily among the others. Your page also suggests that Christians are intolerant to other races, despite there being plenty of Black, Hispanic, Asian, and gay Christians across the world. #As for the bad record of this "Bible Belt", I must again point out that the premise of your question is false. Are the statistics you have on your page true? I don't really care, but I do think it's wrong to take one geographic area and see how many negative things you can say about it. Do you realize that many of your Liberapedia users may live in that area? I'm particularly interested by your mention of high STD rates, as San Francisco seems to wear that crown. #Jesus taught that having faith along with working hard was the best way to succeed. He never said that anything should be handed to people for free by the federal government. He also spoke about the preciousness of all life and marriage. I wouldn't count out Omashu Rocks either. He founded the wiki and he seems to know everything about politics. 23:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) {C {C}{C We aren't obsessed with religion at Liberapedia, most of our articles are about general politics. Still we dislike how your type try to force Christian morality specifically Republican morality onto the rest of us. Proxima Centauri 18:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not forcing any religious morality on you, although you're attempting to force yours on me. I quite frankly don't care what faiths other people practice, but in this nation, politicians and public figures have the right to be outspoken about their religious beliefs. They even have the right to vote based on faith if that's what they promised when they were running. Could you list some examples of politicians you feel are attempting to force faith on others? By the way, there's a chat room where we could have an easier debate. We could even have a Liberapedia vs. Conservative Wiki fight! 01:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) So you think Americans should be free to campaign and if elected vote on faith issues. That means in an equal and democratic system opponents of faith based positions should be free to point out the harm we feel dogmatic faith causes. I’ll give just one example, religious objections to Stem cell research prevent sick people getting better. Liberapedia approves of Stem cell research as well. If you vote for candidates who are pledged to prevent stem cell research you are forcing your morality onto sick people who want the cures stem cell research may provide. Proxima Centauri 10:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sarah Palin thinks we should "Create laws based on the law of the bible" @4:45, but watch all of it. Gingrich says atheists should not hold public office. Santorum's moral's is christian morals and should be forced on the rest of us. I could find more but I only had 10 minutes to look. Here are also some examples of christian morality laws in effect. 15:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't speak for Proxima Centauri, but my morals as an atheist are based on the constitution and declaration of independence. My morality IS forced on you by the founding fathers via the constitution. Furthermore, 'We hold these Truths to be self-evident, that all Men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.' First, notice the usage of 'their creator'. That phrase was carefully chosen by Jefferson, those words are INCLUSIVE to atheists (or deists in his time) since my creator is nature itself. Any law on marriage to define it in a christian scope or ANY kind of christian morality laws are unconstitution because of the first amendment: 'Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof'. 15:58, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No, atheism is not forced on us by the Constitution. I find it interesting the way you tried to turn "their creator" into something that makes the Constitution agnostic though. 23:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Forum Idea I see that you and Mama Grizzly have engaged in the art of debate. She's also suggested having a team debate against Liberapedia. I suggest we either do this on the wiki's chat or on a forum. We'll host this time, and maybe you guys can host the next! Sound fun? BTW, we have do have strong debaters. I wouldn't make this offer if we didn't. 01:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) 01:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat If you're interested, hop on the chat for a political discussion and possibly some wiki discussions : ) 02:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end… Whether you want to join or not, please message me ASAP with an answer, and if yes, go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I have time. Proxima Centauri 06:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC)